Say What You Need to Say
by DawnFlame
Summary: It was just a simple dreary day. He wasn't supposed to leave. He wasn't supposed to die. He left the boy he loved so much, so soon, so broken. Koukuya/Takouji Character death.


_"Say" by john Mayer was a major inspiration of this piece. I heard it in my art class the other day and I just felt this had to be written. It's a sad, powerful song. This is my first attempt at Digimon Frontier. Please enjoy_

_Am I Flame or Dawn?_

**_This is a SLASH Piece, if you dislike that, well... We're the wrong choice in authors. _**

* * *

Even if your hands are shaking; And your faith is broken;  
Even as the eyes are closing; Do it with a heart wide open

_Say_

_**

* * *

**Say what you need to say_

Why did it have to happen?

"_Why don't you come over later?"_

What did he do to deserve this?

"_Sure! I'll be over soon."_

Why did he have to die?

"_Cool! Uh, I have something I want to tell you… But it can wait till you get here."_

I never told him….

"_Okay. See you in a few minutes."_

It was a slightly rainy afternoon. The skies were gray and blanketed with gray dismal clouds, which loomed above the city. People chose to stay inside because of the rain and threatening storms. The skies conveyed their gray color in the mood of the city. It was slow, sad, and boring. It was just the kind of day when you want to stay in bed.

It was a similar feeling at the Kanbara residence. Takuya Kanbara was restless. He was the eldest son of the two. Shinya, the younger brother, was at a friend's house. Hiroaki Kanbara, Takuya's and Shinya's father, was at work. Yuriko Kanbara, the boys' mother, was out running errands.

It seemed as though the day would remain boring and dull as Takuya sat on the sofa in the living room. His head was hanging over the edge, and his feet were resting on the back. He gave a long, irritated sigh. This was one of those times he wished he was still in the Digital World, fighting evil instead of sheer boredom.

Takuya was drifting off into dreamland when the phone rang. He jumped in surprise and fell on his head. Takuya recovered quickly, rubbing the sore spot gingerly, and went to retrieve the phone. He didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" he grumbled, annoyed at who ever decided to call.

"And I'm antisocial…" came a light playful reply.

Takuya's brown eyes lit up, "Kouji!"

There was a laugh on the other end. "Are you busy?"

Takuya snorted, "No. I'm home by myself and bored out of my mind."

"What mind?"

"That was mean."

"Sorry… Why don't you come over later?" Kouji asked with some urgency in his voice.

Takuya grinned, "Sure! I'll be over soon."

"Cool! Uh, I have something I want to tell you… But it can wait till you get here." There was that urgency again, in a smaller, more restrained amount.

"Okay! See you in a few minutes."

Takuya's previous feelings of boredom were replaced by happiness and anticipation. He quickly phoned his mother to inform her where he was going. Then he tracked down a pair of socks, his hat, and goggles. He picked up his house key and slipped his shoes on as he went to the front door. Once he was sure the door was locked and secure, Takuya began his trek to Kouji's house.

Kouji's house was a good ten blocks from Takuya's, which meant a good twenty minutes walk. Takuya really didn't care though. He now had something to do, and it was with his best friend. They had become close friends in the digital world. The trials of friendship and tests of trust taxed everyone, but in the end, everyone grew and learned from it. JP now had good friends he could count on. Zoe became more open and complained less. Tommy learned to support himself and his friends. Kouji found his twin brother, Kouichi, and vice versa.

Takuya… He had a close circle of friends, and a new sense of responsibility. He also found the person who completed him. Kouji was everything Takuya needed. He was the balance. Kouji was calm and collected, Takuya tended to be hotheaded and irrational. Takuya was more outgoing, Kouji was shier around people. They both needed each other. They were close friends, maybe something even more.

Takuya rounded the corner onto Kouji's street. A small black whizzed by turning the corner sharply, going the opposite direction Takuya had come from.

_That looked like Kouji's dad…. I wonder where he was going…_ Takuya didn't mind the fact Kouji's dad wouldn't be there. He made Takuya feel uneasy, like he was always watching him. There was always this discomforting feeling when Mr. Minamoto was around.

Takuya walked up the light stone walkway that lead up to Kouji's front door. The door was ajar. Takuya paused, this wasn't normal. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. The air… it felt bad. He couldn't explain it, but there was something very wrong.

"Kouji?"

No response. The house was far too quiet. Takuya's heart quickened and his breathing became anxious.

"Kouji!"

Takuya walked into the living room, not a soul to be seen. He peered into the kitchen, again, no one. There was blood on the white counter top. Takuya bit his lip. _Kouji where are you?_

Takuya ran upstairs, noting blood on the railing. Kouji's bedroom door was open slightly. There was more blood on the door knob. Takuya took a deep breath, hoping this was just an elaborate prank. He pushed the door open.

Takuya gasped. There was blood splattered on the far wall and Kouji's bed. There was a soft groan. "Takuya…" Kouji lay slumped in the corner. His shirt was soaked with his own blood. His skin was pale and breathing irregular.

"Oh Gods, Kouji…" Takuya ran to his friend's side pull out his cell phone and calling for an ambulance. "Kouji hold on… Help is coming- j-just stay with me."

Kouji groaned in pain. His breathing was very shallow. He had lost a lot of blood. Takuya pulled Kouji into his arms. He stroked the boy's long dark hair. "Takuya-" Kouji coughed violently, blood appearing on his lips. "I-"

Takuya's eyes welled up with tears. "Kouji, It's -it's going to okay. It has to be…"

Kouji shook his head, "I'm- dying Takuya… I-" He coughed violently again, coughing up more blood. "I want to tell you…" Kouji closed his eyes briefly, "I …love you. I have since we met…"

Kouji closed his eyes again, his breathing slowed. Takuya felt the life leave his best friend's body as sirens wailed in the distance. Tears flowed down the brunette's cheeks as he clutched the dead boy to his chest.

"I love you too…"

* * *

_I like comments, They encourage me to write more._


End file.
